Season 5
This article contains episode summaries for the fifth and final season of Once Upon a Virus. Season Summary Original episodes of season five December 18, 2015 to December 30, 2015. The season consisted of a total of 12 episodes. 'Overview' Jdg98 is free in an entirely different way than ever before, having possessed the dead body of Josh so that he may spread a little destruction, as well as more than a little revenge - but he's weaker like this, especially with all the light magic currently corrupting the heart of the recently deceased Mayor, and so he plots a reunion with the mind of his former host Joseph Kahn, who in the meantime is celebrating being with his parents and newborn sister. A bot-possessed Liz still roams free amidst Storywik, along with her boyfriend Matthew, and together they live to serve the dark Messiah, even if they begin to do so a bit begrudgingly. Joanna is forced to face life with neither her girlfriend nor her daughter, and the temptations of darkness may be ever-present in her new, depressive way of life. Meanwhile, in the Wikia world that... was? Is? Will be? A topsy-turvy reality has formed, one where a once humble blacksmith is now the globally feared Evil Bureaucrat, and a formerly sweet and kind Administrator is now the leader of the Wiki Witches of the East. Something strange is definitely occurring, and it's going to take someone very special to put things back on track... with more than a few familiar faces along the way. 'Cast' For a breakdown of the characters' appearances, check here.'' 'Starring' *Jdg98 - Joseph Kahn/Jdg98 (12/12) *Reginafan2626 - Joshua King/Reginafan2626/Jdg98 (12/12) *Rena Charming - Renato Smith/Rena Charming (12/12) *Lady Junky - Justine King/Lady Junky (12/12) *ImmaGleek - Elizabeth Knight/ImmaGleek (12/12) *Dlrgirl75 - Rachel Seer/Dlrgirl75 (12/12) *UFO Editor - Jimmy Cerf/UFO Editor (12/12) *with MaryPierceLopez - Natalia Grant/MaryPierceLopez (12/12) *and DeviousPeep - Joanna Seer/DeviousPeep (12/12) 'Recurring Cast' *Julietfan2626 - Juliet Kahn/Julietfan2626 (12/12) *Hero fan - Hero fan (7/12) *TV Aficionado - Tiago Smith/TV Aficionado (7/12) *DavidTennantismyAngel - Selena Tice/DavidTennantismyAngel (5/12)1 *DisneyMeerkats - Valentina Cunning/DisneyMeerkats (5/12)1 *Emma Cassidy Lover - Emma Seer/Emma Cassidy Lover (5/12)1 *Matthewvp09 - Matthew van Persie/Matthewvp09 (5/12) *Rockaboss - Rocky/Rockaboss (5/12)2 *James 1234 - Jack Divine/James 1234 (4/12)3 *Primadonna Girl - Alison Queen/Primadonna Girl (4/12)3 *Villain fan - Benjamin Leech/Villain fan (4/12)4 *Dr. Sonya - Brad Sonya/Dr. Sonya (3/12) *MissMayfair - Silvia Florence/MissMayfair (3/12)5 *Rappy 4187 - Rappy Glitter/Rappy 4187 (3/12) *Trellar - Trellar (3/12) *BelleLover - BelleLover (2/12) *Divina Peep - Didi Seer/Divina Peep (2/12)6 *DocMD - DocMD (2/12) *DoctorStrange - Dr. Strange/DoctorStrange (2/12) *Queso24 - Queso24 (2/12) *RenaBOT - Ricardo Jones/RenaBOT (2/12) *Sannse - Keegan Glitter/Sannse (2/12) *Trae209 - Trae209 (2/12) *DelfinoLivesOn - Mike Kahn (1/12)7 *Gabrielle4349 - Gabrielle Kahn (1/12)7 1 ''Also featured in archive footage in 5.02, accounting for a 6th appearance, and is re-promoted to "Starring" billing in 5.12. 2 Also featured in archive footage in 5.02, accounting for a 6th appearance. 3 Is re-promoted to "Starring" billing for 5.12. 4 Also featured in archive footage in 5.02, accounting for a 5th appearance, and is re-promoted to "Starring" billing in 5.12. 5 Is promoted to "Starring" billing for 5.12. 6 Also featured in archive footage in 5.09, accounting for a 3rd appearance. 7 Also featured in archive footage in 5.02, accounting for a 2nd appearance. Episodes 'Welcome to the Other Wiki' 'An End to a War' 'The Bureau and the Witch' 'A Dark Mod's Tale' 'Whole Life?' 'The Wiki Fairy' 'Untrue Hate' 'Grass Cut Thick' 'Time Before Time' 'The Destroyer' 'Birthday' 'Ultimate Fate' Trivia *For the fifth and final season, the central main characters are brought back with regular status, but the third and fourth season regular Selena Tice/DavidTennantismyAngel is dropped to recurring status, as well as seasonal star of the fourth season, Emma Seer/Emma Cassidy Lover. Additionally, series regular of the first season, Natalia Grant/MaryPierceLopez is re-promoted to "Starring" billing, and new character Jimmy Cerf/UFO Editor is promoted as well. **This is the only season to feature UFO as a series regular. **All demoted series regulars from prior seasons, as well as supporting character Silvia Florence/MissMayfair, are given "Starring" billing for the show's finale, "Ultimate Fate" Gallery Gallery of photographic posters used to promote the season. Jdg2626.png Regina Charming.png Evil Rena.png DeviousJunky.png Dark Imma.png Dlr Fairy.png UFO Editor.png Mary S5.png Peep Fairy.png Dlrpeep.png Jochel Wedding.png PrettyMeerkats.png Villain 1234.png James Fairy.png Prima Rebel.png David Fairy.png Emma Guardian.png MissMayfair.png Missy Wife.png Category:Seasons Category:Season 5